Quit Playin' Games-Part 1
by JediPrincess1
Summary: What would happen if the Popular gang got all mixed up?


Brooke slumped down in her seat, and stared at the disgusting platter of food before her. It was a pity- she had not brought bagged lunch.   
  
"Aw, Brookie, what's wrong?" asked Nicole, squeezing into the chair next to Brooke's, "Has Spam been bothering you? Then I could take care of that."  
  
Brooke sighed, and replied, "Thanks Nikki, but Sam's not the problem this time. It's Josh."  
  
Merry Cherry, who had been listening to the conversation the whole time, added in, "He's free you know Brooke." Then muttering under her breath, she added, "And if you don't move in for the kill, I will."  
  
"I know Cherry, he's free and all, but he doesn't want me. After that breakup with Carmen, he hasn't been the same," Brooke commented with a sigh.  
  
"Don't be so harsh Brooke," Pepita retorted, "Do you think he's worth all the thinking?"  
  
"Well, I do!" said a voice from behind the table. The Glamazons turned around to find Sam calling back to them.  
  
"Oh, look, it's Spam. Why are you butting into our business? Don't you have better things to do? Oh, I forgot, your too lame so you have to listen to other people's conversations," Nicole spat out.  
  
"Easy, oh great and fearless leader. I'm just commenting on a statement that one of your airbrushed friends said." Pepita stifled a cry at Sam's comment.  
  
"And why do you have such and interest in Josh, Sam? I thought you were going for Harrison these days," Brooke threw in.  
  
Sam smiled back at them and said, "Oh no, Harrison's too much in love with you these days. Besides, I have this!" And with that, she held up a finger that sported a small silver ring entwined with ivy in a symbol of infinity.  
  
Gasping for breath, Merry Cherry pointed at Sam's finger. "Oh my, it's one of those promise rings! Who gave it, Spam?"  
  
"Who do you think, ding-dong!" yelled out Nicole. "I bet it's from Josh!"  
  
"At last, Miss Julian gets a question right. Sorry Nicole, but this isn't Who Wants To Be A Millionaire," replied Sam sarasticly.  
  
Brooke stared at the ring for about 10 minutes, before Sam said, "What? He's not yours anymore. So why bother?" With that, Sam walked off towards her lunch table, where Lily, Carmen, and Harrison waited.   
  
Different thoughts went through the girl's minds. If you could read minds, it would be something like this:  
  
Brooke's mind: No! He was mine! All mine!  
  
Nicole's mind: Yes! Now I don't have to hear that wimp whimper every two seconds.  
  
Merry Cherry's mind: Drats! I almost had Butter boy under my finger the other day!  
  
Pepita's mind: I don't really care. He wasn't my taste anyway.  
  
Sam's mind: Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh. Boy did I show them!  
  
Lily watched Sam approach, and smiled. "Hi Sam. You look happy today. What's up?"   
  
Sam put down the tray and took a bite out of an apple. "Hi Harrison, Carm, Lil. Take a look at this." She promptly showed everyone the finger with the ring.  
  
"Woah, Sam. Who gave you that?" asked Carmen. "I bet it was Harrison. He's been wanting to for the longest time!"  
  
Harrison's face turned bright red, and he answered sheepishly, "I didn't give Sam that ring."  
  
"Well then, who gave it to you?" demanded Lily.  
  
"Well, uh, Josh." Sam replied in a rush.  
  
"Josh! You're going out with Josh?!" Carmen yelled out.  
  
"Shh. Isn't it great? I mean I can't believe-" Sam stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the look on Carmen's face. "Carm? Anything wrong?"  
  
"No. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Talked. To. Right. Now." With that, Carmen ran off into the girl's bathroom across the hall.  
  
"I think I hurt her feelings, guys. I forgot she is just getting over Josh, and now I'm dating him. She must feel so terrible. I have to go talk to her."  
  
"No Sam. Don't. You'll just make her feel worse." Harrison implied.   
"What do you know Harrison? What makes you the expert on friendships?" Sam fumed.  
  
"Just giving advice. Sheesh!"  
  
"Guys stop fighting!" Lily exclaimed. "All I know is that we have a crying friend in the bathroom and you are not doing anything about it!" Both stopped arguing, and set their minds on Carmen.  
  
They found Carmen in the bathroom, teary-eyed and looking at herself in the mirror.   
Turning to Sam, she said, "How could you do this to me? It hasn't even been a week since Josh broke up with me, and now this? I thought you were my friend, Sam."  
  
Sam hugged Carmen around the shoulders and said, "Look, I'm sorry about this. But Josh asked me. I didn't ask Josh."  
  
Carmen pushed Sam away, and turned to her, brown eyes glaring. "Look, I want to be left alone right now, ok? I don't have time for your romantic stories." She pushed open the door, and fled to the protection of the caf.  
  
"Sam, it really isn't right, flashing that ring around like you own the world," Lily commented. "And it's not fair to Carmen!"  
  
"Just because Carmen dated Josh, for what? A week? It doesn't mean I can't go out with him. She doesn't own him!" Sam stormed out the door, leaving Lily in the ladies room, alone.  
  
***  
  
Brooke moved her pom-poms in a swirled arch, shouting at the same time, "Goooooo Team!"  
  
"Ok, that's a wrap." Brooke shouted over the loud music. She sat down in a folding chair, and placed her pom-poms in her lap.   
  
"Brooke, I can't believe your bratty roommate actually stole your guy." Nicole said, with a touch of pity. "It's a shame."  
  
"Nikki, can you believe it?" Turning her head, she sighed. "Actually, it's fine that she dates Josh. I mean, I don't own him."  
  
"Oh, yes you do, Brooke. You were made for Josh. You're going to let some stuck-up leech take away your guy? I don't think so!"  
  
Merry Cherry, who was listening carefully said, "You know, guys, that I haven't told y'all something." She looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, spit it out Cherry!" Brooke cried out.  
  
"Um, well, ya see, I um, well, I kissed Josh the other day."  
  
They all looked at her, utter shock upon their make-upped faces. "You?! And Josh?! How could you Merry?"  
  
Brooke ran out of the gym, and into the hallway, tears in her eyes, when she bumped into Harrison. "Oh, hi Brooke," he greeted her. When he saw the tear streaks on her face, her asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Harrison. You wouldn't understand." She collapsed into his arms.  
Looking dazed for a few minutes, he awkwardly patted her head. Sniffling sounds came from Brooke. She looked up, and stared into Harrison's brown eyes. "You're the only one I can trust now, Harrison."  
  
"Brooke, I've been meaning to ask you something..." Harrison stuttered.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" asked Brooke.  
  
"Well, uh, you see, I've always liked you, Brooke, and uh, well, um, this may come as a shock to you, but will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Harrison you mean it? You really don't want to go out with me. I can't Harrison. I'm sorry." Brooke turned around, fleeing across the hallway, leaving Harrison behind.  
  
***  
  
Sam readied herself in her room. It was her third date with Josh! She slipped on nice jeans and a shirt. She dabbed a little bit of blush on her cheeks as she headed out the door. She sat on the porch, waiting for him. A car pulled up, one of those chunky SUVs, and Josh stepped out.   
  
"Hey," he greeted her, a smile on his face.   
  
"Hi," she replied back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Let's get going. The party is supposed to start at 8. We're already 15 minutes late!" Josh replied.  
  
They both hopped in the car, and drove off. They did not see Brooke watching them.  
  
Part 2 Coming Soon! JediPrincess   



End file.
